


Reality

by blackpinkcomeback2020



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blink, Blinks, F/M, blackpinkfanfic, btsfanfic, taesoo - Freeform, vsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkcomeback2020/pseuds/blackpinkcomeback2020
Summary: girls pine for taehyung, but the only girl he wants is the one he can't have-VSOO/TAESOO
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Taehyung | V, Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reality

jisoo collapsed upon her bed as she rubbed her eyes and groaned. 

"what's wrong, jichu?" her friend lisa asked, rolling over on her bed to face jisoo. "did you not have a good time at inkigayo?"

jisoo shook her head tiredly. "no it's not that...i guess i'm really just tired from you know, all that smiling."

lisa nodded sympathetically. "get some rest, jichu! tomorrow we can sleep in the entire day!" 

jisoo smiled at that. she turned around and pulled the blankets up. the truth was, she wasn't tired-she was fueled by confusion, which was making her frustrated. up on the stage earlier, she had experienced a very happy, belonging feeling that she had never truly received from anyone-when she was talking to another mc. she could remember his sparkling smile as they conversed, and how polite and respectful he was.

she beamed brightly to herself as she pulled the covers over her head, thoughts of the guy filling her thoughts until she fell asleep.


End file.
